


Falling Down

by DeathGirl3014



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dick is cute, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Wally is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGirl3014/pseuds/DeathGirl3014
Summary: Wally feels lost, he's having nightmares, his feelings are driving him insane. He's just happy his best friend Dick is always there for him.





	Falling Down

Wally felt like he was falling. His entire world was spinning out of control. He didn’t know which way was up and which was down. He couldn’t run. He just went crashing down. All he could do was wait for the impact when he hit the ground.  
But the ground never came. And he just kept falling. Until a voice called out to him.  
“Wally.” This wasn’t just any voice. It was HIS voice.  
“Wally, wake up!” Dick yelled as he shook Wally’s shoulder. Wally was instantly awake. Gone was the feeling of falling and he was fine again. If only that feeling wasn’t replaced with all these other feelings that confused the heck out of him.  
He looked up at the dark haired boy above him. Dick had the softest smile on his face that made Wally’s heart do a summersault, but at the same time there was concern in his eyes.  
"What's up?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant as he rubbed the last sleep out of his eyes.  
"You were having a nightmare again, weren't you?" Wally closed his eyes and sighed. This was enough to confirm Dick's question. When he opened his eyes again Dick gestured for him to move over, so he complied.  
"You know you can talk to me about this right?" Dick said as he laid down beside him.  
"Yeah, I know." Wally sighed again. "It's just... I don't really know what to say about it. It's always the same dream you know." He said as he turned on his side to face Dick. They both stayed quiet for a bit as Wally studied the side of Dick's face. His eyes staring at the ceiling, Wally could only imagine what was going through Dick's head right now. He probably pitied him. How could he not? Wally was an absolute loser. He was lucky that Dick had convinced Bruce to let him stay at the manor after his parents had kicked him out.

"Do you want to know what I dream about?" Dick asked all of a sudden. He took Wally's silence as a yes.  
"My dreams are really weird." Wally rolled back onto his back to look at the ceiling again.  
"Last night I dreamt I was roommates with a Green Lantern. The night before I was on Themyscira and Donna was going to sacrifice me to the goddesses."  
"You probably did something to annoy her." Wally snickered thankful for Dick's ability to cheer him up no matter how bad his mood was.  
"Probably." Dick smiled as they resorted to silence once again. He appreciated that about Dick. He never pushed him, because he knew Wally would tell him what was bothering him when he was ready.

"Hey, Walls." At the sound of Dick's voice Wally glanced over, only to look right into Dick's brilliant blue eyes. God, did he love those eyes.  
"You want pancakes?" Dick asked with a cheeky smile.  
"Dude, I love you." Wally blurted out, but he immediately regretted it when he saw Dick freeze.  
So of course instead of shutting the hell up, Wally did what Wally did best. He started rambling and possibly making things worse.  
"I- I mean... It's just that..." Wally stuttered as he sat up and Dick followed suit.  
"I'm me and you're you. And you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. But I just can't help but think about you all the time. I feel so lost and it seems like you're the only one keeping me here." Wally rambled, trying really hard to avoid looking Dick in the eyes. He made the mistake of looking up and once their eyes met he couldn't look away. He realized, not for the first time, how close they were. All he had to do was reach over and pull him closer, but he couldn't do that, he shouldn't.  
"And you're not supposed to think about your best friend like this, but I just feel like kissing you all the time! That's not normal!" Wally rambled on.  
"Then why don't you?" Dick asked. The question hitting Wally out of nowhere.  
"What?"  
"Why don't you just do it?" Dick asked again as he did what Wally had been thinking and pulled him closer.  
"Well if you put it like that..." Wally muttered and crashed his lips to Dick's.  
Wally had always thought that the whole fireworks thing when talking about first kisses was bullshit. But damn did that describe the feelings running through him right now. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, he didn't care either. What was time to a speedster anyways? He was slightly disappointed when Dick broke the kiss. He didn't pull away though, so that must be a good thing.

"So..." Wally couldn't keep the smile from his face, their foreheads still pressed against each other. "How about those pancakes?"  
"Those can wait." Dick laughed as he leaned in again and pushed Wally back onto the bed.  
As their lips met for the second time, Wally didn't feel like he was falling anymore. No, he was soaring.  
After all, sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. Chances are you'll fall, but what if you learned to fly?


End file.
